The Exalt's Awakening
by FireEmblemLugia
Summary: What happens when the Exalt and his prized Tactician realize their love for one another? The same thing that happens when Sumia invites the latter to a hot spring for some "girl time." Complete and utter chaos. *Rated M for Sexual themes*
1. Realization

**The 2nd of my Fire Emblem Awakening One-shots. This one is for none other than the famous prince himself, Chrom! Who is paired with the one and only FemaleAvatar/Robin. This will be a long story I think. So enjoy.**

 **Female Avatar:**

 **Build - 1 (medium)**

 **Face - 4 (gentle eyes)**

 **Hair - 3 (ponytail)**

 **Hair Color - 5 (dark brown)**

 **Voice - 3 (energetic)**

 **This is my actual Avatar, but I'll still use the name Robin.**

* * *

 ** _~PROLOGUE~_**

"Chrom, we have to to do SOMETHING..." A feminine voice whispered sounding concerned.

"What do you propose we do?" Another masculine voice asked.

"Er, I don't know!"

The woman who was previously sleeping opened her eyes to see two strangers standing above her. They returned their gazes back to her with smiles of relief.

"I see you're awake now." The man said grinning.

"Hey there." The girl giggled.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know?... Give me your hand." He held out his hand, and for some reason the groggy woman had felt compelled to reach out and take it, even though she didn't have a clue who this man was.

Without hesitation she extended her arm and interlocked their palms as he helped her onto her feet.

His gentle expression was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed before.

She looked around and saw that they were standing in the middle of a field. Confusion flowed through her as she couldn't recall what she was doing there.

As a matter of fact, she didn't know what was happening around her at all. Nor could she remember anything else before the strangers before her had awoken her from slumber.

The concerned look reappeared on the man's face.

She looked back up at the unknown trio who had found her. The girl, who appeared the youngest out of them all was fairly short, only a little shorter than herself. She was blonde and her hair was tied up into two high pigtails. And she wore a dress that was nearly identical to color hue of her hair.

The man standing behind her was the tall one whom she hadn't noticed at first. His dark chocolate brown eyes seemed like they were glaring directly at her. He had brown hair, and his arms were formally folded behind his back. By the look of his expression he seemed like he was on guard, most likely because of her presence, and she couldn't help but briefly wondered why.

Then finally she stared at the one who had first spoken to her.

This man was fairly tall... Standing around 5' 10". He had dark blue hair that was slightly messy with his bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes were a deep blue that matched his hair albeit brighter... but they nearly entranced her. The look inside of them had her practically gawking.

They radiated an intensity so strong, and yet they also managed to look so inviting. A combination that intrigued her.

He wore an attire that resembled something of a knight, and even donned a majestic cape of sorts that flowed gently in the breeze behind him.

The expression he made still posed some kind of concern, but he also seemed to be a bit questioning.

After a moment of silence he eventually spoke up; breaking the semi-intense aura.

"Excuse me but, might I ask who you are?"

She blinked. Unsure of how to answer.

He wanted to know who she was but... _Who was she again?_

"I... I'm not sure." She replied closing her eyes tightly deep in thought.

And although she could not see his face, she had guessed that he was a bit distraught by her response.

"What? You don't know who you are?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was staring straight at her. She blushed slightly from embarrassment before responding.

"No." She whispered solemnly. Gripping the sides of her face, she shook her head again in the instance he hadn't heard her the first time.

"I can't remember..." She added.

He stared her in slight disarray and then to the other girl standing next to him as they exchanged reluctant glances.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl gasped slightly.

He nodded and returned his attention back the mysterious woman before them.

"If you can't remember anything, then I suppose we could introduce ourselves." He said.

"Ah, thank you... Chrom." She replied cracking a smile.

Alarmed, the trio jumped at her words. How on earth had she known that name?

"You... You know who I am?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

She jumped at his question.

He was right after all. How did she know his name?

"I don't know. Your name just... Came to me I suppose." She replied rubbing her left hand to her head in thought.

He eyed her curiously.

"I see... Well, then I guess I should explain everything." He said scratching his head.

"Hold a moment my lord. How are we certain we can trust this mysterious stranger? Especially if she claims to know of your name but not remember her own?" The taller man spoke up firmly.

With one simple sentence his words had cut right through her and left her body in a state of shivers.

He certainly was a cold fellow wasn't he?

Chrom stared at him without any hesitance or fear. He simply responded to him as if he were any other normal person.

"Come now Frederick. This woman says that she lost her memory. What else can we do besides explain her surroundings?" He asked.

Frederick stared at him for a moment and then stared back at the stranger before them. "Alright my lord, but proceed with caution." Once again his words sent shivers down her spine.

'He's a little harsh...' She thought to herself.

Chrom nodded and faced himself back to her. "Since it seems you know of my name, and now you know Frederick's, this delicate lady next to me is my little sister Lissa." He smiled.

Lissa's face puffed up in anger. "I am NOT delicate Chrom!" She huffed flailing her arms.

The woman couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Lissa's sudden ferocity.

"Heh. Anyway, this land is known as Ylisse. And the three of us are Shepherds." She shot him a confused look.

"You tend sheep in full body armor?" She questioned. Chrom nodded.

"Of course. It's a very dangerous job description. One that most seem to underestimate." He smiled.

"It must be if you have to dress like that. Oh, my name is Robin... Strange... I just remembered that suddenly." She replied grabbing her chin in thought.

"Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked arching an eyebrow.

"Perhaps we should be more careful with what we say my lord. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Frederick glowered.

Robin flinched. So far this man didn't seem very fond of her, and although she understood why, she still felt a little insulted. Chrom nodded once again.

"Perhaps you're right. We should take her back to town and sort this out."

Robin stepped back slightly. "Do I have any say in this?" She asked nervously. Chrom waved his hands.

"It's fine. We aren't going to do anything as long as your story is true." He replied.

"So then. Shall we get going?" Frederick asked climbing onto his horse, who also had full body armor on.

They exchanged nods and gestured for the her to follow them.

 _ **~PRESENT~**_

It had been months since that incident occurred...

Not soon after they left for the town capital did they find themselves charging into a dangerous fight with several bandits.

Without knowing why or how Robin had found herself assisting them, and to their surprise and her own, she had been quite an asset to their group thanks to her brilliant strategy.

She wasn't sure how she managed to maneuver them all, but she did. And they had found themselves winning the battle unanimously.

Apparently, she was a master strategist.

Able to come up with multiple tactics at once with ease, and before she knew it, she was made Chrom's personal tactician.

Of course only after finding out that he and Lissa were prince and princess of Ylisse along with their Exalt and elder sister Emmeryn did she become the chief tactician of his army.

Now they were at war with a group known as the Risen. A bunch of soulless warriors who killed anything blocking their path.

But as of right now the entire militia was at a time-out for the next couple of days, giving everyone a chance to relax before the storm managed to kick start again.

Robin most of all was happy that she could take a breather.

Not having to worry about guarding everyone, preparing a plan for everyone's safety, or overworking herself to the point of exhaustion for a couple of nights would be a rewarding treat. One that Chrom had said she well deserved.

"You've been supporting everyone a lot lately Robin. Now you can relax and support yourself for the next couple of days. Have a little time to yourself for a change." He smiled.

She nodded happily. "Thank you Chrom. It has been a while since we could relax hasn't it? Perhaps you should take a break as well."

"Er, me?" He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, someone has to keep an eye on everyone and everything else for the next few days. I'm taking over for you in that department." He smiled.

"Wait. You mean you aren't going to relax at all? But Chrom you've been working harder than anyone else. You shouldn't worry about me. I don't need a break as much as you do. Let me keep watch. You can relax alright?" She protested.

He shook his head. "No. You're the one who's been working the hardest. It's true Robin. You're the one that everyone turns to if something's bothering them. You have everyone's lives on top of your shoulders, and that is more than I can say for myself." He frowned slightly.

Robin stared at him and began to protest again.

"But you-" She stopped the instant he set his hands onto her shoulders gently.

His eyes gazed deeply into her own. He needed no words to convey his feelings. They were firm and reassuring. He practically told her that he would be perfectly fine handling things on his own.

Robin blushed. She hadn't realize that she had been staring at his face for quite some time now.

She averted her gaze and turned her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't acknowledge her embarrassment. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. She nodded begrudgingly.

"All right. You win this time Chrom." She sighed teasingly.

"Ha! Good. Now go enjoy yourself. There's no need to worry about anything else. I promise to take good care of everyone. I already told them about your time off. So now no one should bother you." He assured.

She smiled. As usual he was stubborn with his word. He had never once broken it before, so she didn't even bother to try and convince him otherwise anymore. There was no point.

He waved goodbye with a smile before heading off back to his tent.

Lately it felt like he was spoiling her. Almost to the point where it seemed like he treasured her friendship over anyone else's.

She laughed to herself. "He's a strange man."

Once Robin returned to her tent she looked around the room. Her desk was full of papers that she scribbled on from the past few battles. She shook her head. "Maybe I am a little overworked." She frowned.

"Excuse me? Robin are you in there?" A voice called.

Robin recognized it as Sumia's. She sighed. 'I thought you told everyone not to disturb me Chrom?' She thought exasperated.

She knew that he was sometimes a bit... Incompetent... So it didn't completely surprise her that he missed giving someone the memo.

But since it was Sumia, she didn't mind too terribly.

"Yes I'm here. Come in." She replied.

Sumia entered slowly, most likely so that she wouldn't have one of her clumsy tripping moments. Her expression seemed a little shaken.

"Good afternoon." She replied smiling nervously.

"Good afternoon Sumia. Is there something you need?"

The long haired brunette began to twiddle her thumbs in a repeated motion as if she wanted to ask something.

"There's no need to be nervous Sumia. You can ask me anything." Robin assured her.

Sumia's eyes flicked back up and started to twinge in anticipation. "Really?" She asked hopefully. Letting out a soft sigh, Robin nodded smiling.

Suddenly Sumia walked up to her and grasped both of her hands into her own. She lifted them up and held them at chest height.

"W-will you spend some time with me?! Er I mean not just me but me and some of the other girls?" She begged.

Robin blinked several times.

"Er... Is that all?" She managed to finally ask.

"Is that all? You mean you don't mind?!" A little taken back by Sumia's outburst the tactician shook her head. "Not... Really." She answered. The daydreaming girl looked overjoyed that her offer wasn't rejected, and released Robin's hands while smiling to herself.

"This is great! We finally get some well deserved girl time. And with our wonderful and beautiful chief tactician." She swooned.

'Wonderful? Beautiful?' Robin thought. No one had ever described her so...graciously. At least not that she knew of. "Er, Sumia?" She asked. The babbling girl hadn't heard her and continued ranting about the fun they would all have together. Sighing, she tried getting her attention one more time.

"S. U. M. I. A!" She spelled out loudly.

"Hm? What is it?" Sumia asked finally hearing her.

"Who exactly is going to be joining us?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course! It's going to to be you, me, Maribelle, Lissa, oh and Tharja... She said she would happily join if you were coming. Er actually I believe her exact words were 'Is Robin coming? She better be coming, or I'll curse you in your sleep.'... She's a bit um... Creepy." She replied shuddering.

Robin shook her head. Tharja certainly was odd, but she had gotten used to her unstable stalking habits and managed to actually become on fairly good terms with her.

Even so she was a little skeptical.

"Alright. So what was the plan for today's events?" She asked.

"Well we were all going to bathe in the hot springs nearby later tonight and have a girl's talk I suppose." Sumia smiled pointing her finger in the air.

Girl talk? For some reason that kind of conversation seemed like an unknown territory to ponytail sporting brunette. Although she knew what it normally consisted of, she still hadn't quite known everything that was spoken or discussed during it.

Hopefully nothing bad would come of it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Maribelle's constant remarks about how unfeminine she was. Or Lissa's constant teasing about pretty much anything wrong she could find with her.

But maybe it would be fun. After all Robin did enjoy hot springs.

"Sounds fun." She finally said. Sumia smiled. "Then it's decided! I'll come back later to get you." She added before waving and exiting.

"Why come back later? All I have to do is take my clothes off..." She shook her head. Sumia was definitely an excitable woman.

Suddenly a low growl vibrated inside of her stomach.

"I'm pretty hungry now that I think about it. I wonder if there's anymore bear meat...?" Maybe it wouldn't hurt to grab something to eat before Sumia came back.

She hadn't eaten all day, and she wanted to enjoy some quiet isolation before being surrounded by a large group of fairly loud young women.

Not 5 seconds after exiting her private quarters did she hear another familiar voice.

"Hey there Bubbles."

She turned to see Gaius; the candy loving thief and new fund provider for the army waving her way as he casually walked up to her. She couldn't be happier to see him, mostly because he always carried sweets with him.

"Gaius. That was pretty perfect timing. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat?" She smiled knowing it was a pointless question.

The fiery orange haired man chuckled lazily.

"Hungry huh?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think I have somethin' in here for you Bubbles... Aha! Here, I know it's your favorite." He pulled out a chocolate candy bar from his small sack of goodies and handed it to her.

"Thank you Giaus. I haven't had a chocolate bar in such a long time. I appreciate it." She replied thankfully with a slight watering mouth.

His face turned a bit serious. "Hey now. Don't eat that just yet. Get somethin' else in your system besides chocolate."

Robin stared at him in disbelief. He was actually lecturing HER about eating nothing but sweets?

"You hypocrite..." She teased.

Her comment earned one of his signature lopsided smiles.

"Yeah I guess I am." He replied. "But I'm also right aren't I?" He added.

Now Robin laughed.

"Yes I suppose you are. Fine. I'll go get something else to eat first. It was nice talking to you Gaius." She waved before walking off.

"Same to you Bubbles... Ah and don't forget our lessons!" He replied waving back.

Robin caught his remark and shuddered. She didn't want to think back to that conversation they shared a while back. So she pushed it out of her head and carried on.

 **~oOo~**

Chrom sat inside of his tent quietly.

He sighed deeply to himself.

Not a single person had come to discuss something with him ever since this morning.

He had told everyone that Robin was to be left alone for the remainder of their break, and that anyone with any issues could come to him.

But no one had even attempted to speak to him.

"How does Robin do it?" He asked himself shaking his head.

"I guess she is more approachable than the Prince..." He chuckled.

Although he had to admit, talking to her was relatively easy regardless of social class. She had the remarkable ability to understand anyone's feelings, and then find a way to help them feel better about themselves. She was the one person whom everyone could depend on in their time of need.

Her relaxed smile always seemed to warm the hearts of anyone who laid their eyes on it, including himself.

She was simply amazing, and he trusted her judgement above anyone else's.

And seeing her had always been the highlight of his day.

But now that he thought about it... He had just begun to notice how pretty she was. It wasn't just her smile that he found attractive. It was everything about her.

Her light hazel eyes were so strong yet calming and lovely all at once. Her long dark brown hair that she almost always wore up into a neatly styled curly ponytail with two small braids attached along the top sides of her head, wrapping perfectly into the hair ribbon she used. Her flawless creamy skin and lightly flushed cheeks giving off an attractive glow.

Soon the prince found himself blushing. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Gods... Just what am I thinking about?" He sighed.

But he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

In fact, he didn't deny it at all.

He was falling for his very own chief tactician and dearest friend. Something he couldn't possibly deny.

It was only a little while ago that he had first encountered her in that open field.

She was just a stranger, yet something about her was simply alluring.

Even so, he never would have guessed that he would have developed a crush on her.

"Maybe I should get some air." He suggested to himself.

Quickly standing up he exited the tent, but felt something harshly bump into him and fall to the floor with a thud. Then he heard a small noise.

"Oompf..."

Looking down he saw Robin sitting on the ground in a discombobulated stance.

She rubbed her rear in slight pain. "Ouch." She said as she closed her eyes.

Chrom was quick to apologizing.

"Oh Gods! Robin I am so sorry! I wasn't looking. I should have been more careful. Again I'm really sorry!"

The brunette opened her eyes to see the blue haired prince hovering over her with an apologetic expression. He hastily extended out his hand to her. A gesture that caused the flustered woman to blush from reminiscence.

This was exactly like how they had met wasn't it?

She smiled gently and reached out to grab it. He quickly pulled her back onto her feet and apologized again. She dusted herself off before waving her hand.

"It's fine. It was an accident... At least I hope it was." She teased. He blushed lightly.

"It was..." He breathed.

She nodded while laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked looking at her confused. She shook her head.

"It's nothing really. It's just that the scenario was oddly familiar." She replied grinning. Chrom took a moment to think about what she implied and then he managed to catch on.

"You meant when we first met... I did reach my hand out to you like that before too didn't I?" He asked now smiling. She nodded.

"Back then we were complete strangers. And yet you still treated me with the utmost kindness you would have given to a close family member or a trusted comrade. Even when Frederick doubted me, you still defended me, and for that I am truly grateful." She smiled serenely.

Chrom blushed again. There was that smile that he and everyone else around them loved so much. He couldn't help but grin whimsically himself.

"You're welcome Robin." He replied tranquilly.

He he extended his arm out and gently set his hand on top of her head. He brushed her bangs out of her face with his thumb before softly resting his fingers on her cheek.

Robin's eyes widened at the feel of his touch, and she could feel the blood rush to her face as her cheeks burned brightly.

"C-Chrom...?" She questioned.

He didn't answer her. He took the time to admire her flushed expression, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing that it was his actions that brought out her rare and adorable shy side. But he needed to end everything he started before he made her feel uncomfortable.

As much as he didn't want to, he pulled his hand away from her face and smiled.

"Sorry about that... Where were you heading just now?" He asked changing the subject.

She took a second to regain her senses, and then cleared her throat.

"I was heading to the mess hall tent to get something to eat..." She looked down at her feet hesitantly, almost as if she wanted to say something else.

"Yes?" Chrom asked in place of her. She looked back up at him.

"Did you... Want to join me?" What was she thinking? Didn't she just tell herself that she wanted to be alone?

Chrom blinked hard, and seemingly thought about it for a moment.

"I would love to... That is, if you're fine with just me." He replied almost bashfully.

"Of course! Chrom you are about the only person at this blasted camp that I can have a regular conversation with." She laughed finally returned to her normal self.

He chuckled. "Same to you. Everyone else seems to always be having a crisis of sorts." He added. She nodded in agreement.

"So then. Shall we go?"

"Yes." He smiled.

They walked side by side with happy expressions and shared a conversation about how Frederick was still uptight even though he and Lissa were now engaged. Laughing at how funny a combination they formed considering their respective personalities.

"Still. I think I saw it coming. They seemed to share a constant relationship if you think about it." Robin admitted.

"True. My sister and Frederick always seemed like they were wrestling with their feelings ever since the first day they had met."

'Similar to me.' Chrom thought.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the mess hall. They were instantly confronted by Lissa and Sumia.

Speak of the devil...

"Robin? What are you doing here? You should be getting ready. Here I'll take you back and-oompf...!" Sumia cried falling flat on her face.

"Gods! Sumia are you all right?" Robin shouted running over to her stumbling friend.

She reached out and put Sumia's arm around her shoulders and helped her up.

"*Sigh* I'm fine... Thank you Robin." She smiled embarrassed. Robin shook her head. "You really need to get new footwear." She sighed.

"Eh-heh..." Sumia laughed nervously.

"Hey brother! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on things around here?" Lissa scowled. Chrom scratched the back of his head.

"Well I-" Lissa cut him off. "I guess you were too distracted by a certain pretty faced tactician." She teased leaving Chrom visibly flustered.

"W-What are you-?" She cut him off again. "There's nothing you can get past me you know~" She cooed winking.

He let out and exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples in annoyance. He was just glad that Robin was out of hearing distance. "Lissa now is not the time to tease me. I should be asking why YOU are here?" He frowned.

She waved her hand. "I was just talking with Sumia here. Girl stuff, something you wouldn't understand. And something I won't even attempt to explain." She replied rolling her eyes.

His eyebrows narrowed.

"Try me." He said.

"Nah. It's something that a boy like you should never know." She smiled.

"Sumia! We should get going. Robin and my big brother are going to stay for a little while and eat here." Lissa called. Sumia nodded her way and unhooked her arm from Robin's shoulders. "Right! Ah, thank you once again. We'll see you later." She bowed before following after her.

"What was that about?" Chrom asked staring ahead. Robin shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I never know what Lissa's planning."

"They mentioned that you needed to get ready for something?" He questioned.

"Hm? Oh that. Well Sumia suggested that I spend some time with her and a few other girls later today. I planned on spending some alone time before being swarmed by them."

Chrom eyed her confused. "So you wanted to be alone?... Then why did you invite me to accompany you here?" He asked.

Robin blushed. Why HAD she invited him?

Of course she already knew the answer...

She was incredibly fond of the man.

He was the one person that didn't drive her mad in anyway. But that wasn't the only reason why and somehow she'd always known that.

It was clear to her now.

She had fallen for the blue haired prince...

Something she didn't catch onto until just now.

Why was it that she had noticed these feelings now?

Suddenly she remembered when Chrom caressed her face so gently; only a moment ago. How his warm hand felt against her cheek, the tingles it sent through her skin like it was electricity. Without realizing it she unconsciously touched the same cheek that he had, and a look of pure bliss appeared upon her face...

Chrom blushed. Why was Robin cradling her face like that?! Was she... Thinking about his hand touching her instead...?

The look on her face made his mind reel. His heart started to race at the pure sight of her beauty. She had never looked so... Sexy... A look that was foreign to his brain's storage of her expressions. The way her cheeks flushed so vividly and the glazed look appearing in her eyes was slowly starting to excite him, but he tried to remain calm and retain his senses.

"R-Robin?" He asked clearing his throat.

The sound of his voice apparently woke her from her thoughts. She grew flustered and quickly drew her hand away from her reddening cheek.

"I-I um... I apologize." She bowed. Chrom's face widened in shock.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked shaking his head drastically.

"Well... I didn't answer your question." She replied. He thought for a second.

He asked her a question? Then he remembered.

"Ah that. Well it doesn't matter. You don't need to have a reason for inviting someone to go somewhere with you. Now how about we get you something to eat and catch up with each other?" He suggested. She nodded and smiled.

"I am pretty starving. Not to mention I want to get something else into my system so that I finally eat my chocolate." She replied. Chrom blinked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to eat your chocolate right n-" Robin covered his mouth with one of her palms and gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't ask..."

* * *

 **Welp. Here I am!**

 **Go ahead and shoot me, feel free to do it.**

 **I'll explain more later on, but I basically wanted to let everyone know that I'm not dead and that I'm back with another Fire Emblem Awakening story about Chrom and Robin (again).**

 **I'll explain myself soon, I promise.**

 **I decided to split this story up rather than make it a huge like 20,000 word one-shot, lol.**

 **I'll also probably edit this like 50 times since I made this almost 2 or 3 years ago, so if you read this more than once... you'll know.**

 **Until then, Enjoy!**


	2. Reluctance

It had been almost an hour since Robin and Chrom had first sat down.

They found themselves enjoying each other's company more than usual as time flew by.

Robin discovered that spending time with Chrom was for the most part more enjoyable then spending time by herself.

She never really noticed how charming the young prince was, even though he sometimes gave off a different impression.

But now that she was really speaking to him, she finally began to see how handsome he was.

His deep blue eyes were so entrancing; the way they shined so brightly and gave off an aura that showed how strong and compassionate he was. The way his bangs fell over his forehead and emphasized his manly facial features. And his smile that had the power to melt the hearts of anyone who came in contact with him. She smiled softly as he let out a low chuckle at one of her jokes.

Chrom noticed that she was staring at him and his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Is... Is there something on my face?" He asked embarrassed.

Robin quickly shook her head.

"It's nothing... I've just noticed that you're a man Chrom." She smiled.

His cheeks reddened several shades.

Robin couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Ha! Your face is fairly red isn't it?" She teased.

"It... It isn't!" He yelled growing flustered.

She continued to laugh, truly enjoying herself for the first time in ages. She lifted her hand to her face as her smile grew wider with every passing second.

And although his face was still red, Chrom couldn't help but realize how long it had been since Robin had smiled so sincerely like she was right now.

It brought him peace of mind to see her like this. So much that his senses became cloudy.

Without saying a single word he slowly reached his hand out to her. He grabbed onto the hand she had covering her face and gingerly pulled it out of the way.

The sudden connection of heated skin startled her, but what he did next was even more perplexing. He moved her hand up to his face and pressed her palm to his cheek and held it firmly in place. Robin instantly blushed as Chrom's expression became almost... Seductive.

He was very serious.

Not a single inkling of levity appeared anywhere on his face.

"Robin..." He murmured.

Her face grew warm. His voice was so low and sexy that she shuddered at the unfamiliar resonate of it.

The grip he had on her hand tightened and Robin started to feel nervous. Her body fidgeted as his eyes pierced right through her, and she felt the need to adjust herself; or else she would have tried to wriggle her hand out of his grasp then and there.

"You're face is red..." He exhaled softly as he leaned his forehead onto hers, while the brunette remained completely still.

Their faces were so close to each other that Robin began to worry that Chrom might do something he would regret.

Removing her hand from his face, he intertwined their fingers; enjoying how well they molded together as he set them onto his lap.

Their breathing intensified from the close proximity, and Chrom could feel her hot breath ghost across his neck causing the smalls hairs on it stand on end.

"Robin... I..." He started. But after a brief moment of thought he cut himself off. There really weren't any words for what he wanted to convey to her.

So instead he leaned in.

Robin's eyes widened dramatically. Every muscle inside of her body urged her to push him away, to tell him that what they were doing was wrong, and that they had to stop, but... She couldn't.

Her heart wouldn't allow it.

He was the prince and commander of this army.

And she was his chief tactician.

That fact alone was already reason enough to end it.

End their awkward relationship.

End whatever feelings they held for one another.

But even with all of those facts present they couldn't deny...that they had fallen in love with each other without ever realizing each other's feelings...

The intimate gap between them slowly closed as Robin also leaned in. Her eyes fluttered closed, bracing herself for the feel of Chrom's lips.

But unfortunately they were cut short.

"Robin! Where are you dear Robin?!"

Chrom and Robin instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of someone else's voice. And then they remembered that they were in a public place where anyone could have walked in and seen them.

Robin was the first to pull away and jumped hastily out of her seat. Chrom also flung out of his chair and stood up frantically. Both of their cheeks were deeply flushed; and they tried to regain their senses before someone noticed their guilty expressions.

"Robin? Darling everyone is looking for you~!" The familiar formal tone struck a chord in tactician's brain. It belonged to none other than Maribelle.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Robin called back to her.

"I'm inside of the mess hall!"

Within a few seconds the curly haired blonde entered the room in a high classed fashion as per usual.

"THERE you are! Goodness, you certainly are difficult to find aren't you? Ah! Lord Chrom, I apologize but I must steal her away from you for a while." She exclaimed grabbing Robin by her arm before pulling her away.

Even with her struggling Robin couldn't escape Maribelle's surprisingly strong grip. Chrom held out his hand as if he wanted to protest, but then he lowered it after noticing that they were already out of his sight.

"..." He stood by himself quietly as the ruined moment he and Robin had shared flooded back to him in a swirl of emotions.

He covered his mouth and blushed. After all, he had almost...

"Gods... I almost kissed her..." He whispered embarrassed.

But what concerned him the most was that he was almost certain that Robin had also leaned in. Was she also attracted to him? Did she share his feelings? He shook his head. Perhaps it was best that he didn't kiss her. In fact he knew it was.

Although he had decided that it really was a mistake, one thought still kept nagging at his brain.

"Does she have feelings for me...?"

Robin sighed as Maribelle practically dragged her through the entire camp. Especially when the other civilians exchanged questioning glances.

"Maribelle I can walk fine by myself. Would you mind releasing me now?" She asked firmly.

"Oh I do apologize my sweet girl. The rest of us ladies were simply worried about you. We searched for you for at least an half hour." She replied releasing her.

After she regained feeling in her wrist Robin looked to see that they were standing near the entrance of Maribelle's tent. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why we are standing in front of your room?" She asked.

"You certainly are impatient aren't you? Well if you must know the ladies and I all agreed that we would meet here once we managed to locate you." Maribelle smiled.

"Robin. It's a pleasure to see you again." A familiar pin prickling voice echoed throughout Robin's ear. She leaped forward in shock and then turned around to see an amused Tharja appearing at random just like always.

"Tharja... Gods you scared me..." She sighed.

Tharja raised a finger to her lips curiously, and then smiled eerily. "Little old me... Scared you?" She grinned.

Robin shook her head. She thought that she was completely used to Tharja's antics, but even now she never ceased to surprise her.

"Ah you finally found her! Lissa! Maribelle found Robin!" Sumia called out as she walked over to them excitedly.

"It's about time! I was about to come up with a bunch of pranks to get back at her for making us worry." Lissa grumbled.

Robin flinched. She hated whenever Lissa brought up pranking her. She already had several instances in which she ended up flat upon her face or covered with amphibians. She shuddered at the terrible memories. Her face turned a little pale from thinking about it.

"Are you alright Robin? Do you want me to heal you with a spell? I think I know one that can cure illnesses, of course it would require a fair amount of... Physical contact." Tharja smirked.

"Er, no thank you. I'm fine now." She protested. Although Tharja didn't quite hear her as she became lost inside of her fantasies.

"Ah just imagine... Me touching Robin... Finally revealing what she has hidden underneath that coat. I'm absolutely positive that she has a beautifully soft figure."

Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"Please stop thinking about such vulgar things." She scolded.

"If you think long and hard about it, Tharja has a point. I don't believe I've ever seen you take that horrid coat off before dear." Maribelle wondered.

"Yeah! What are you trying to hide Robin? How do we know you aren't really a boy?" Lissa teased.

"I am definitely a female!" She shouted as her face grew red with fury. Lissa and Maribelle giggled in perfect sync at her reaction.

"You two are so..." Robin sighed rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"You guys shouldn't tease her so much." Sumia defended.

"Yes. It would be wise to leave my dear Robin be." Tharja threatened. Maribelle and Lissa both jumped.

"Er right. But aren't you curious too Sumia?" Lissa asked. Sumia looked nervously at Robin and then back at her feet while she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well... I guess I'm a little curious." She admitted.

Robin sighed. "May we please stop talking about this? I didn't realize that dressing battle ready in case of emergencies was a bad idea. Besides, aren't we all going to soak in the hot springs together?"

The girls looked at each other with gleaming eyes.

"That's right!" Lissa shouted.

They all nodded in agreement. Tharja grabbed Robin by her shoulders and pushed her towards the direction where the hot springs resided in. The other girls also gripped her and tugged her more forcefully.

"H-hey! What are you all planning?" She stuttered.

"We aren't planning anything in particular." Tharja grinned deviously.

The pit inside of Robin's stomach formed knots. She was certain they were going to attempt to do something to her that was uncalled for.

But she didn't try to struggle. She knew it would be a waste of energy since she was clearly outnumbered.

"Hey what are women doing to Robin?" A deep voice echoed.

They all turned their heads to see the gynophobic Lon'qu standing a safe distance away from their group. His usual stern expression appeared on his face.

"Lon'qu. What are you doing out here?" Robin questioned. He didn't respond to her.

All he could see was Robin being dragged to heaven knows where by a harem of other females, and how their hands were holding onto her more risqué body parts. He blushed at the mere sight of it, and then turned his head away trying to act normal.

"I was just patrolling. Someone around here has to do it." He scoffed.

"Well sorry to cut this conversation short Lon'qu but we have to be somewhere." Lissa smirked. Robin shot him a pleading stare before they continued to drag her away.

"H-hey!" He shouted. But unfortunately he was unable to get any closer. Just because his fear of Robin had disappeared, didn't mean that his fear of all women did. Especially since two of the women happened to be the prissy Maribelle and creepy Tharja. He sighed guiltily.

"Forgive me Robin..."

Once they finally made it to the hot springs the girls all released the nervous Robin... Except for Tharja who still had her arm linked to hers and was happily snuggling close to her; enjoying the intimate contact.

"Gods, you certainly are an excitable bunch." Robin frowned.

"The journey's not over just yet Robin." Lissa grinned.

"Exactly. We still have to get you out of those dreadful clothes." Maribelle snorted.

"Eh-heh-heh." Tharja laughed.

"I'm so sorry about this." Sumia apologized scratching her cheek.

Robin's face turned beet red. 'This won't end well will it?' She thought.

Tharja led her into the changing tent located next to the women's section of the spring, with the others following close behind.

"All right ladies! Now is the moment we've been waiting for. Time to get undressed and admire Lissa's and yours truly figures." Maribelle ranted.

"Yeah!... Er wait a second. What?" Lissa chanted.

"Haha." Sumia giggled.

"Finally the time has come for me to see you in the nude my beautiful Robin." Tharja whispered blissfully.

Robin shook her head in exasperation.

Maybe she should have just refused Sumia's request and spent a quiet day alone with Chrom...

Wait...

' _Did_ _I just think about Chrom?_ '

She was bewildered for a moment, and then a light pink blush swept across her cheeks.

That's right. She and Chrom almost...

Kissed.

She shook her head wildly. She didn't want to think about that, not right now at the very least.

Besides she already had her hands full at the moment.

The girls happily shed their clothes. Gossiping about how many new couples were forming around camp lately, and a few other topics that Robin wasn't particularly interested in. But she had to admit, it was nice to see how well they were getting along. She cracked a small smile, which was quick to fade when they turned their attention back to her.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Robin asked. A cross look appeared on Maribelle's face.

"If you mean that you still don every article of clothing you had when we first entered still clinging to your body, then yes. You did indeed do something wrong." She huffed.

It was true. She still wore all of her clothes while the others where practically dressed in their small clothes.

"Ah that. I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard by all the interesting rumors you were talking about."

"Come on Robin. Do we have to force you to strip down?" Lissa smiled perversely as her fingers made a tickling gesture. Robin jumped and wrapped her arms around her chest defensively.

"N-no...! It's fine... I'll do it!" She flinched.

"If you need any help you can always ask me." Tharja cooed. Robin broke a sweat.

"T-that's okay Tharja. I can do it by myself."

She hesitated at first, but could see their anticipation. ' _I don't understand what they're so curious about... I_ _t's not like my body is anything special._ ' She thought.

The first thing she removed was her coat. But underneath it were loose fitting clothes that still alluded her curves. She preferred to dress more comfortably so that she could move easily during battle.

"Geez Robin. You sure keep it under a tight lid." Lissa groaned. Ignoring her comment Robin continued. But as she reached for the hem of her trousers, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Would you all please stop staring at me? It's only making me feel uncomfortable." She frowned. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"She's right. We are being a little um... Creepy." Sumia admitted.

"I suppose we are." Maribelle surprisingly agreed.

"Fine, fine. How about we talk about how..." Lissa started.

Feeling more at ease Robin slowly continued to undress. But right as she was about to pull the last article of her normal attire off, the conversation between the girls began to take an unforeseen turn.

"Wow Tharja your boobs are pretty big!" Lissa exclaimed. Robin froze and her mouth gaped open as she turned around. They were at least still dressed in their undergarments relieving her only slightly.

"Hm? You think so?" She asked plainly.

"They certainly are! My goodness. And with someone so small in stature!" Maribelle added in utter shock.

"Is it possible for me to... Touch them?" Sumia asked blushing.

"Whatever you want. As long as I get to caress Robin first when she finishes getting undressed." She smiled.

"Er right." Lissa answered for her.

Sumia walked over to Tharja and hesitantly poked her left boob.

"Wow! They're not only big, but they're so soft!" Sumia cried.

"Really? I want to see!" Lissa shouted.

"I as well!" Maribelle joined.

Robin stared at them in disbelief. Was this what girl talk was really like?

"Moving on from Tharja, Sumia you're pretty slender aren't you? How did you get your stomach to be shaped like that?" Lissa questioned.

"M-me? Well I suppose all of my training is the reason, but you're slender too Lissa. Actually I think you might be even more so than me." She smiled.

"Really?! Hee-hee thanks a lot Sumia!"

Maribelle had a proud expression on her face. "That is my lovely princess for you! Of course a lady of such high stature is so beautifully shaped." She cooed.

"Aww Maribelle you're making me blush!" Lissa giggled.

"You aren't too terribly built yourself other blonde." Tharja added butting in.

"My, my. Was that a compliment Tharja?" Maribelle grinned. Tharja narrowed her eyes. "If you imagine it to be..."

"It is. That's how Tharja's compliments naturally sound when they're spoken."

The group switched their gaze back to the direction of the voice.

Robin smiled calmly as she stood before them wearing only her small clothes. She realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. And she wanted to stop being the odd one out and actually join in the conversation.

But even though she no longer felt embarrassed, the several pairs of eyes that stared at her were making her uncomfortable again.

"Did I... Say something wrong?" She laughed nervously.

"Robin... Is that really you?" Lissa breathed out a small whoa!

"My goodness..." Maribelle whispered.

"Robin you look..." Sumia started unable to find the right word to complete her sentence.

"... Sexy..." Tharja finished smiling devilishly.

"YEAH! That's the word! I can't believe it!" Lissa yelled breaking the mold.

"It looks like you have a top notch competitor Tharja." Maribelle teased.

"So pretty!" Sumia smiled.

"... I'm afraid I'm not used to showing so much skin like this to others. But I don't really think I would describe myself as-"

"Sexy..." Tharja repeated cutting Robin off.

"Are you kidding?! Robin if we knew this is what you really looked like underneath that stupid coat, we would have invited you to a hot spring sooner!" Lissa shouted grabbing her shoulders.

"Excuse me... But I believe I specifically stated that I would get to touch Robin first." Tharja loomed. Lissa instantly released her grip and backed up a few steps.

"Eeep! I'm sorrryyy!" She cried as Tharja chased her out of the tent.

"Wait just a moment! DON'T CURSE MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!" Maribelle shouted worriedly before quickly following after them.

Robin shook her head and chuckled. They certainly were a weird bunch.

"Here you go." Sumia handed her a towel with a smile. Robin took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Robin smiled. Sumia stared at her in awe as Robin finished changing out of her small clothes and covered herself in the towel.

"You really do have a nice figure Robin. Sometimes I wonder why you don't have a special someone in your life.."

Robin chuckled.

"Ha! Thank you again." They shared a nice laugh.

Then they both followed the others.

 **~...~**

Chrom once again sat at his desk quietly; resting his head on it as he desperately tried to calm down.

He was still a bit anxious from the previous encounter he had with his prized tactician.

"What am I going to do? I already know of every single reason why I shouldn't feel this way. It would be impossible for her and I to be in any sort of romantic relationship, but... Gods this is so..." He thought of the right word to finish his sentence, but came up short.

Even though every single one of his morals were telling him that whatever he felt towards Robin were irrelevant, his heart said otherwise.

Robin was the only person who made him feel strong, alive, invincible even. No words could describe how much he cared about her.

Being with her earlier today was the first time he was able to truly relax ever since the war's initial outbreak.

He couldn't help but feel a little irritated with Maribelle for stealing Robin away right before he was just about to kiss her.

' _Kiss_ _her..._ '

' _Kiss_ _her..._ '

No matter how many times he replayed it inside of his head, he still couldn't believe what he had almost done. He shook his head.

Maybe it was nagging at him because he didn't?

Unable to deal with his thoughts he stood up from his chair. "I think I should go for a long walk." He frowned.

"Excuse me, lord Chrom?" He jumped slightly startled by the sound of another voice.

"Yes who is it?" He called back.

"It's Lon'qu. May I have a moment?" Chrom sighed. He knew that he should be expecting people to bother him with issues that they would have normally discussed with Robin, but right at this specific time he wasn't in the mood for talking. But he had to of course. It was his job after all. Just because he was confused and perturbed didn't mean that anyone else had to be.

"Yes. Please come in." He called.

The tall and unruly black haired Myrmidon hastily walked into the prince's tent. Chrom noticed that he had a small look of concern on his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Lon'qu? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lon'qu shot him a quick glare, but decided to ignore the comment and answer the question.

"Earlier I happened to pass by Robin. And she was... Well... Gods how would I even attempt to phrase this?" He scratched the back of his head. Chrom grew a little uneasy at the mention of Robin's name.

"What happened Lon'qu?" He asked growing impatient.

Lon'qu took a moment to breathe before finishing his explanation.

"Well I found her being er... Harassed? By a small group of other women that is..." He finished trying with all of his might not to blush at the memory.

"Harassed? How so?" Chrom's eyebrows furrowed.

' _Damn._ ' Lon'qu thought. ' _I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that._ '

"Um well... Gods... They were dragging her away towards the direction of the hot springs, and their hands... They were touching... In places, and Robin looked a little frightened; I guess...?" He couldn't hide his embarrassment after finishing his sentence and found his cheeks turning red. But Chrom also found himself blushing at the thought of Robin being touched by another person, let alone multiple women.

His imagination wandered. He envisioned himself touching Robin instead. Feeling her soft warm skin with his very own hands. Taking her clothes off after sharing several love filled kisses. Admiring her bare naked figure as she laid beneath him a blushing mess. And after planting more affectionate kisses along her body, he would finally join them together in a heated embrace...

And make love to her...

"So I think you should try to find her." Lon'qu finished.

Chrom snapped back to reality. He struggled to stay composed as he cleared his throat and answered him.

"R-right."

Lon'qu nodded still embarrassed before taking his leave and leaving the prince to himself.

Chrom stood silently. He stared blankly ahead, and then his entire face turned a deep scarlet.

"Gods... What was I...?" He covered his mouth embarrassed. ' _Where had those blasted thoughts even come from?_ ' He wondered.

But he couldn't deny that he was curious. After all Robin never showed much skin, except to herself. So he only had his imagination to rely on, but even so.

Just imagining her naked was... Arousing.

Chrom felt his pants slightly tighten.

"Now I really need to take a walk." He sighed.

 **~...~**

"Haaa... Haa... Geez Tharja I said I was sorry!" Lissa cried trying to catch her breath.

"You broke your word. So I had to punish you." Tharja replied dryly.

"That gave you no right to try and put a curse on her!" Maribelle shouted angrily.

Robin and Sumia laughed, earning glares from the two irritated blondes.

"Come on you two, it's not funny!" Lissa pouted.

"I agree." Maribelle frowned.

"I'm sorry. I just never realized how well the three of you got along." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah. This is fun. Don't you girls think so too?" Sumia smiled.

They all exchanged glances and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I am having fun with Lissa and you lesser ladies." Maribelle teased. Robin shook her head.

Maribelle was almost incapable of giving a normal compliment, so she used backhanded ones.

"Yeah me too." Lissa admitted.

"And I too... As long as Robin is present." Tharja smiled blushing. Robin smiled albeit nervously.

"Er... Thank you Tharja."

"May I sit next to you?" She asked with sudden enthusiasm.

"Just as long as you don't try to do something to me." Robin twitched.

"Of course." Tharja smirked.

' _Me and my big mouth.' Robin thought. But even though she was a bit overzealous, Robin found herself surprisingly calm with the Dark Mage next her. It gave her an indescribable piece of mind that allowed her to relax._

After soaking for a minute the hot spring water released all of the pent up tension inside of Robin's body. The steam it let off seemed to always ease her senses and melt every problem she had away. She closed her eyes and dozed off slowly as the other girls' voices started to sound like an enigma.

'If only Chrom was here to enjoy this with me.' She thought dreamily.

' _Hm...? This is the second time that I thought about him today. And only after he tried to kiss me... Could it be that Chrom holds feelings for me? But that would be wrong... Wouldn't it? He's the Prince of Ylisse and commander of the army. And I am his chief tactician. Even if I do love him... That can't happen... It shouldn't. But... I can't help how I feel about him... From the first moment he smiled and reached his hand out to me; from the moment I took it... I had instantly fallen in love with him without even realizing it... And now I can feel my heart sinking slowly into a vortex of despair. After all, no matter how much I may love him, no matter how much I want to hold him close to my heart... Even if he does share my feelings... We will never get the chance to convey them, simply because of the world of principles we're trapped in..._ '

"Hey..." A small sound buzzed in her ears.

"Hey..." There it was again.

"HEY ROBIN WAKE UP!"

Robin's eyes snapped open.

She felt groggy, and blinked several times before her vision adjusted. She noticed Lissa holding her by the shoulders with a look of concern.

"Thank goodness you're all right! The rest of us were just talking while you were relaxing, but then you dozed off for almost an hour." Lissa huffed.

Robin looked around, and saw that only Lissa remained.

"Everyone else already left. Although we had a hard time trying to pry Tharja away from you. I dunno what you did to make her like you so much." She added. Robin shook her head. She felt like an idiot for falling asleep. Not to mention embarrassed.

"I... I didn't mean to." She sighed.

"Ha! It's fine Robin. I mean come on. It makes sense why you'd fall asleep. You work really hard for everyone's sake, so that would make anyone tired." Lissa smiled.

"Really...? Er but I did have fun. And I say that with complete honesty." She smiled. Lissa giggled softly.

"Yeah, yeah. But looking at you sleep made ME tired now. But I'm still not sure how you were able to fall asleep in water... Anyway, I'm going to change and go to bed. It's pretty late... Are you coming?"

Robin shook her head.

"I'm going to wait a little bit longer. Hot springs are rare to come by during a war, and I would like to enjoy it as much as I can."

Lissa shrugged.

"If you say so Robin. See ya!" She waved. Robin waved smiling as she watched her leave.

And as soon as she was alone, her smile faded.

She sunk down underneath the water until only her face floated on the surface.

Robin released a mournful sigh. Chrom even appeared in her dreams.

Or at least what she assumed was a dream. It felt more like her mind and heart were wrestling morals and feelings with one another.

"Chrom... I'm sorry." She whispered.

What was she going to do?

She loved him... That was certain.

But what would she do if he loved her back? Would he try to kiss her again if he did?

Or even more...?

Her cheeks burned brightly.

She knew that Chrom was a man. And that he probably thought about sex on occasion. It was only natural.

Robin herself wasn't ignorant on the subject. As a matter of fact she had received several uncomfortable and unwanted lessons all about it from Tharja. And even worse ones from Giaus, who took the liberty to tell her all about the specific moves and techniques of touching to rightfully satisfy a man. He even tried to give her a book all about his other tactics; which she instantly declined. He had left an emotional scar afterwards. And she suddenly remembered the reminder he shouted to her when she ran into him earlier. But putting that aside, she really was curious.

' _What does Chrom look like when he's aroused?_ ' Her cheeks turned a few shades darker.

She tried imagining what he'd look like if he was naked... His body bare... With his breathing heavy... And his deep blue eyes gazing at her like they had earlier when he tried kissing her. What it would feel like to feel his lips ghost across her neck, or to have him use his large hands to lovingly caress her entire body.

She shook her head. It wasn't right for her to think like this. She pushed it out of her mind and focused on herself.

After one last minute of soaking she got out and entered the changing room.

"Now where did I put my clothes?"

Glancing around she couldn't spot them anywhere.

"That... That can't be right?" Her eyes narrowed.

She searched the entire room, checking every possible spot that they could be in, but still found nothing. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Where are my blasted clothes?!" She yelled.

The small towel wrapped around her barely covered her most private areas, let alone the rest her body. She couldn't even find her coat!

Her breath hitched. What was she going to do? She couldn't walk through the camp practically stark naked!

But then she spotted something.

On the floor Robin noticed a small piece of folded paper. She quickly picked it up and opened it, freezing in place as she read it.

" _Ah Robin. I borrowed your clothing for the time being. I needed these articles of your ownership for a spell, so that I can foresee what kind of future you and I will have in store._ " - Tharja.

Robin's fingers clenched and crumpled the paper. For some reason it wasn't surprising that something like this was caused by Tharja, but...

' _What am I going to do?!_ ' It was getting late, and all she wanted was to go back to her tent and relax, but it was almost a 45 minute walk, and she was positive that some of the other soldiers were awake.

She slumped down onto the floor; thinking over her situation carefully. Being a master tactician there had to be SOME way to maneuver her way around her other comrades... Right? She slapped her hand onto her forehead.

"The one time I am unable to think of a strategy..." She huffed.

Taking a moment to try and calm down, Robin took a few deep breaths.

"Maybe I can visit another woman that would lend me clothes just for the night... AH! That would be perfect. If I remember correctly then Cordelia is only a few minutes away from here. The hot springs are closing very soon so there won't be anyone else around here. If I'm quick, I'll be able to pull it off without issues." She took a deep breath and decided to go through with it.

' _What choice do I have?_ ' Robin thought frowning.

She took a deep breath and stood up and tightened the towel around her body, holding it close.

' _I hope this ends well._ '

As she made way for the exit, she stopped. Instead she poked her head outside and observed her surroundings making sure the coast really was clear. It was late and dark outside, but she didn't see anyone.

"Good." She whispered exiting.

At a blinding speed she sprinted without slowing down or tiring. Robin finally started to appreciate Frederick's harsh training sessions.

As she ran, the cool night wind sent shivers across her skin and she struggled to keep up her pace. And the fact that her hair was still wet and dripping water all over her body only made the chill worse.

But she refused to slow down.

Her feet started hurting as they stepped onto several branches and other debris. And she hissed whenever she felt something sharp scrape against her heel.

She eventually saw the edge of the campsite and smiled in relief.

"I made it- **Oompf**!" She grunted as she suddenly hit something and toppled over it.

She laid in pain on top of the blasted object she ran into.

She shut her eyes at the impact.

"Gods... What in the world did I hit?" She groaned as she rubbed her head in pain.

"R-Robin?!" A familiar voice called.

Robin's eyes snapped open and she instantly came face to face with none other than Chrom.

He stared at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"C-Chrom? What are you doing out here at this time of night?" She asked stunned.

Chrom however never answered.

All he could see was Robin, who was wearing nothing but a towel as she laid on top of him, and for the first time he had ever witnessed; wearing her hair down. He noticed that it was wet and how her long dark brown curls clung to her beautifully exposed skin and collar bone. If it weren't embarrassing enough he noticed the provocative position they were in.

Robin's hands rested gently against his chest so that she could level herself, while her smooth legs clumsily mixed in between his. He could see almost every curve she possessed. His heart began to race when he noticed that her cleavage was beginning to spill out of the towel that barely covered her. His face reddened as the slight stiffness he felt in his pants earlier returned.

Robin remembered her current appearance and felt her entire face burn red.

"Gods Chrom! Don't look!" She exclaimed burying her entire body into his.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his back in a desperate attempt to block his view of her. Chrom's eyes widened and he struggled to avert his gaze as the near nude tactician embraced him.

' _GODS! What am I supposed to do?!_ ' He mentally screamed.

' _You... You have to calm down Chrom. Get a hold of yourself. Take deep breaths..._ ' He urged to do just as he instructed himself and took several deep breaths. Eventually his breathing slowed and he was back to a somewhat healthy heart rate. Although his cheeks were still visibly red, and the embarrassment never left, he regained at least some of his senses.

"Robin... This isn't going to work..." He whispered.

Robin's hold on him slackened. ' _He's... He's right..._ ' She admittedly thought.

She flinched when he rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed on them, gesturing for her to pull away.

Taking a deep breath of her own, she slowly eased up and backed away from him, but his hands remained.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell that he was staring at her, and her cheeks burned brighter.

Then she felt something warm brush against her back.

She jumped from the sudden feel of something unknown, but found a considerably soft white fabric fluttered around her shoulders. She grazed her fingers across the material, enjoying it's silky texture.

Looking up, Robin noticed that Chrom was no longer donning his signature cape, and she found herself at a loss for words when she realized that it was what he had wrapped around her.

"Thank-..." She stopped mid-sentence when he cupped the side of her face.

He had that serious look again.

The same one he had when he tried to kiss her earlier.

Except this time there was no one around to interrupt them.

They were completely alone.

"Robin..." He sighed. His thumb brushed the damp hair that partly covered her cheek out of the way. Robin stiffened as he once again lowered his head down.

He was definitely going to kiss her this time.

As he neared her lips, Robin's hand leaped out and pushed lightly onto his chest stopping him.

He looked visibly stunned by her reaction.

She turned her head away in utter remorse. Of course she wanted to... But...

"We can't..." She breathed heavily.

She took another deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes and repeated...

"We can't."

Chrom stared at her, unsure exactly of how to react.

She rejected him.

He hid his anguish behind a fake smile.

"You're right." He said plainly.

Robin flinched.

His words sounded so cold and empty. She felt guilt swell inside of her heart.

Gods how she wanted to hold him tightly. How she wanted to return his advances and kiss him deeply and intimately. But all she could muster up was an apology...

"I'm sorry..."

There was no doubt in her words. She meant it... She meant it more than anything else that she had ever spoken.

Chrom shook his head.

"It's perfectly fine... How about I escort you back to your tent?" He smiled. Without waiting for her to answer he carefully stood up and helped her to her feet.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to make sure she didn't waver when she walked.

And then they set off in complete silence.

Neither of them said a single word for the entire walk.

Chrom wearily held Robin close to his chest as they continued.

Robin couldn't help but sneak a few glances to see how he was fairing.

She was unable to read his expression.

Unless she was staring directly into his eyes, she never knew what he was truly feeling. And if it was anything like she was feeling, it would be amplified ten-fold.

It wasn't too long before they reached her tent.

Chrom stared ahead at the entrance and seemingly refused to look her in the eyes.

' _I guess he knew about me being able to read him with the use of eye contact._ ' She grimaced.

' _But that would mean that he really is... In pain..._ ' The grip she held on his cape tightened.

Unable to look at his face any longer, Robin looked down at the ground.

She noticed a few fresh cuts planted across her feet, and the pain and ache of walking for so long. But at least the air almost completely dried her hair.

Chrom noticed the pain that appeared on her face and followed her gaze. Even though he was still discouraged he couldn't help but smile. Even after braving today's events, she still put on a strong front.

Robin flinched when Chrom suddenly leaned down and picked her up in a bridal fashion.

Her heart fluttered as he gracefully carried her inside of the room before setting her carefully onto her bed.

The cape fell to her sides when she made contact with the cot, once again revealing her soft creamy colored skin. Leaving only her towel to cover her again, she felt her face grow warm as he kneeled down onto one knee and gingerly grasped her foot.

"Even after rejecting someone, you still keep everything to yourself. If you're in pain, then tell me." He teased.

Robin reflexively gripped the edge of the bed.

' _I didn't reject you..._ ' She desperately wanted to say what she was thinking, but ended up refraining herself.

Seeing her lack of reaction Chrom pulled off his gloves and set them aside on her desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm going to massage your feet. They have small cuts and look worn out from all of the walking you did today." He replied without looking up.

"T-that's okay. I'm fine-ah...?!" Robin yelped in brief pain.

She noticed Chrom looking at her with a smile.

"I told you." He chuckled. Robin twitched and sighed in agitation.

"Fine. They hurt." She grumbled giving in.

"I know." He replied continuing.

The pain slowly started to fade as Chrom gently rubbed her feet. Making sure he paid attention to every part that ached, including the heel. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards while she enjoyed the special treatment.

"Mmm..." She moaned briefly.

Chrom flinched.

He had never heard that sound come out of the tactician's mouth before.

He repeated the same motion again.

"Nnn..." She sighed. Most of the pain had already disappeared. She never knew how good Chrom was with his hands, at least in a non-combat sense. But then she no longer felt his hands on her feet.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over to see what he was doing...

Then he kissed her...

Robin's eyes widened in pure shock as he cupped the sides of her face and pulled her closer to him. She wasn't completely aware of what was happening but her hands shot up and pushed against his chest in reflex. Only he wouldn't budge. His lips brushed gently against hers in a clumsy motion. It was obvious that he was inexperienced with kissing but he was doing surprisingly well for a first try. Robin's eyelids slowly closed and she gave up; succumbing to her heart's desires. Her arms fell to her sides, allowing herself a moment of happiness before it ended.

Chrom pulled away. His actions setting each of their cheeks ablaze as they both blushed vividly.

"I'm sorry Robin... You rejected me and yet I still couldn't help but kiss you..." He apologized brushing his thumb against her cheek. He sighed before standing up and rubbing his head.

"But I need to confess my feelings for you... It isn't that I want to... I just... Really need to."

Robin was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond. But she couldn't let him say it. That would only make their situation worse.

"Chrom... Don't say something that you'll end up regretting..." She pleaded.

"I have to! Otherwise I am not going to be able to get over your rejection... And move on." He shook his head sternly. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to Robin and gripped her hand tightly. She gasped when he raised it up to his chest and pressed it against his heart.

"Can you feel it?" He whispered leaning his head down until their foreheads touched.

Robin's own heart skipped a beat when she felt his pounding against her palm at an unbelievably fast pace.

"Yes. But... Chrom... We can't. It would be impossible. You're the prince and commander of this army and I'm-"

"You're the most important person in the entire world to me... I don't care about your mysterious past, or even if you're my tactician! I just want to be together with you because..." He paused when he noticed Robin closing her eyes.

"Please open your eyes." He whispered.

She shook her head.

"I'm giving you time to come to your senses." She replied shaking.

She heard him exhale softly. Then he kissed her again. This time only briefly without giving her time to react.

Robin's eyes instantly opened, only to be met with Chrom's again when he pulled away.

They gazed into hers with a passion that could only be reflected by the feelings he held for her. With a shift in position, Chrom pressed his lips faintly against her ear, and finally confessed his true feelings.

The feelings he had bottled up ever since he first laid eyes on her.

The words that would change their entire relationship forever.

And the words that Robin had always secretly wanted to hear.

"I'm in love with you Robin..."

"Ah..."

The entire room fell silent.

Only the faint sound of their breathing could be heard.

Using every last reserve of her strength all she could muster up were the same words she told him before.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Robin clenched her teeth. Was that truly all she could say? He had just confessed his feelings to her, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to answer him. She loved him too. Didn't she?

"I know." He exhaled softly.

He released her hand and pulled away from her.

"I hope that we can still be friends." He added standing up and giving her a smile.

A lonely smile...

Her heart wretched at the sight.

She didn't want this.

"I'll leave you to yourself now. Get some rest, and take it easy on the walking for a while."

But just as he was about to leave, Robin wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him tightly.

Chrom froze in place, completely stunned...

* * *

 **Part two!**

 **Now I just need to finish the (most likely) last part after all this time damn time bullshitting.**

 **Will definitely edit this one for sure because I didn't touch this part for quite some time.**

 **But enjoy anyway, lol.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
